Adipose tissue is a specialized connective tissue that functions as the major storage site for fat in the form of triglycerides. Lipogenesis is the synthesis, and eventual deposition of fat, which is a process that occurs in adipose tissue and in the liver. Carbohydrate and protein consumed in the diet can be converted into fat. Carbohydrates can be stored as glycogen in the liver and muscle, and can also be converted into triglycerides in the liver and transferred to adipose tissue for storage. Amino acids from proteins are used for new protein synthesis or they can be converted into carbohydrate and fat. Fatty acids, in the form of triglycerides, are derived from the diet or synthesized by the liver. Very little synthesis of free fatty acids occurs in the cells of adipose tissue (adipocytes). Triglycerides are the most abundant source of fatty acids since this is the form in which dietary lipids are assembled by the digestive system and liver, and then stored in adipose tissue. Triglycerides are made up of long chain of fatty acids, which are hydrolyzed into glycerol and free fatty acids by an enzyme called lipoprotein lipase (LPL). The free fatty acids are taken up by adipocytes and stored again as triglycerides through a complex process.
Sometimes, adipocytes will store excess fat and lead to the formation of cellulite. Cellulite is dimpled, lumpy or puckered skin caused by pockets of herniated subcutaneous fat that bulges into the dermis between collagen fibers that connect skin to muscle. Cellulite is a common problem that affects 80-90% of post-adolescent females, which generally occurs on the thighs, hips, and abdomen since the fat distribution in these areas is closer to the skin. In the medical field, cellulite may be referred to as adiposis edematosa, dermopanniculosis deformans, status protrusus cutis, and gynoid lipodystrophy. Cellulite is informally referred to as orange peel syndrome, cottage cheese skin, hail damage, and the mattress phenomenon. Although the causes of cellulite are not well understood, several factors are believed to be associated with this disorder, including hormonal factors, genetics, and life-style factors (e.g., lack of exercise, unhealthy diet). Clinically, cellulite is not considered a pathological condition, but it is a complex problem involving the microcirculatory system and lymphatics, the extracellular matrix, alterations to connective tissue, and subtle inflammatory alterations.
Currently, there are no effective skin care products to address cellulite and associated skin problems, although significant efforts have been made to develop anti-cellulite agents over the past few decades. For example, there are several physical and mechanical therapies that have been suggested to remove cellulite for body slimming, such as pneumatic massages, massages that stimulate lymphatic flow, heat therapy, ultrasound therapy, radio frequency therapy, magnetic therapy, radial wave therapy, electrical stimulation, and laser treatment. But, none of these approaches are highly effective and none provide a long term or permanent solution. More importantly, all these methods include high costs (on average, several thousand dollars for the treatments).